Friend Or Foe?
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: After a test of thievery skills Mungojerrie finds himself haunted by the blue eyes of the queen whom he robbed that night...He wants so badly to find out who she is and why she is plaguing his thoughts to no end. Will he find the queen again? And will she ever forgive him for stealing from her humans? And what happens when a manned tom attempts to win her?


Friend or Foe By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: Well then. Hello there friends. This is the next story I have been focussing on. It was inspired by a one-shot written by HowAboutThat called The Ultimate Challenge. I had a genius idea, and so here we go. Please enjoy!**

**Munkustrap: *bitterly* Or don't. According to a recent…ermmm….source. Brittstoffelees is a terrible author, has no good ideas for stories, and has very poor grammar, writing style, and ability to add details. Well then…**

**Brit: *sigh* Yeah….that stung a little….true story my readers. What do you all think of my writing? Is it actually that bad? Just wondering if I actually need to improve or if someone is just being well….to put it lightly….a jerk. Thanks guys! Also I would like to note that this chapter is my own written version of HAT's one-shot and not a copy and pasted thing…so yeah. Hi! Also…I don't do accents. :P ever…**

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Challenge

The day had passed by, long and dull, nothing having gone on in the yard…Just another boring day. Since the ball Macavity had seemed to have disappeared and now in his absence the Jellicle Junkyard was….well…for lack of a better word dull. Even the most mischievous and fun cats had nothing to do…And as darkness fell and the stars rose in the sky, the Jellicle's, who scarcely slept through the beautiful night found themselves going to bed, out of sheer boredom. Some were still out and about however. The stars shone brightly, twinkling in delight, mocking the tribe as they spun and danced in fun while the tribe was so completely and utterly overcome with boredom. The stars especially effected one Jellicle.

The tom lay on the ground, watching the stars and loathing them all the more. He was wondering what exactly they were doing that was so ridiculously fun. The night was young and the calico striped tom was considering going to bed, when suddenly a heavy weight landed on his chest, driving any and all air out of his lungs. He took a sharp breath then glared up at his twin sister.

"What'd you do that for?" Mungojerrie demanded in a sharp cockney accent. His sister simply smirked down at him.

"I'm bored." She replied, her accent as thick as his own. He rolled his dark brown eyes and shook his head lightly.

"Well I am too…but you don't see me pouncing on other cats!" He muttered, thinking his sister was acting a lot like a kitten.

"Yet." She purred with a smirk on her face. He growled, and shoved Rumpleteazer off of him, rolling onto his stomach. His sister lay next to him not moving much, just sitting there…Soon Mungojerrie's eyes started to droop, and he felt himself drifting further from reality. Was there nothing to do but sleep? Suddenly his sister leaped up.

"oi! Oi! I've got an idea! How about a challenge?!" Rumpleteazer very suddenly, leaping up and down like a kitten. His ears perked up with interest.

"What kind of challenge?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at his sister. Teazer grinned.

"Whoever can steal the most things without getting caught wins?" She purred, raising one eyebrow. Jerrie felt a rush of excitement and his ears perked higher.

"Alright, I'm up for it. What're the rules?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Um…you can't steal more than two things from each house…and…anyone in the tribe who lives with humans, their houses are off limits." She meowed. Jerrie nodded.

"Alright. I can live with those rules." He meowed thoughtfully. Teazer grinned, leaping to her paws, and he leaped up beside her.

"Great! We meet back in the den in two hours. Ready? Set? GO!" Teazer yowled. They took off, fast as lightning, and Jerrie took off the other way. The two thieves were away into the night.

Mungojerrie headed for the first house he could see and halted. He quickly scanned the area for danger and peered through the windows….everything was still and silent, and he could not spot any danger. He cautiously and silently slipped into the house, sniffing the air cautiously. He sniffed around then snuck upstairs to an area of the house that was more secure, where the valuables were sure to be kept. He slunk into a bedroom and saw two humans asleep in a large bed. He spotted a jewelry box on a vanity cabinet at the head of the room and he slunk silently over, and trifled through it…Soon he settled on two ruby earrings that caught his fancy and he threw them in the bag which spontaneously appeared in his paws, with no explanation to how he got it what so ever. He slipped silently from the house and looked up the moon checking its position…It was still low in the sky and he smiled. He still had plenty of time to beat his sister.

He slipped into the next house without and trouble, but when he reached the bedroom he froze…There was a nasty little peke curled up on the bed, and again two humans, one man and one women asleep in the bed…Mungojerrie swallowed…Until he noticed a long golden necklace with saphires and emeralds, hanging from the box. Jerrie licked his lips, his eyes widening and he slunk towards it stretching out a paw…It was so close to the pugs face. He grabbed it and winced as it rustled…the dogs eyes snapped open and Jerrie froze…But then then he yanked the necklace down, and the lid closed with a loud snap. Jerrie turned fleeing the room. As soon as he passed through the door the dog let out a loud and high-pitched bark and leaped off the bed, racing towards him…Jerrie was much faster then they stubby legged mutt and he launched himself out the window, listening to the barks and yells of the humans behind him. He darted across the road and darted into some bushes, panting heavily. He waited till things quieted down across the road, and the lights shut off again, before he ventured from the bush.

The house he was beside had lights on but a tantalizing odor drifted through the window, making his mouth water. He blinked and crept up the side of the house, peering through the window…There was a small roast chicken sitting on the counter across the room, and he licked his lips again…He ducked as the human walked past and stirred gravy on the stove. Then she turned and walked from the kitchen. Jerrie pushed the window open and slipped into the house. He quickly slunk across the kitchen and grabbed the chicken in his teeth…The warm smells and jusices filled his mouth and he purred…Then suddenly at that moment the human walked into the room…She froze and stared at him, then anger crossed her face and she grabbed a broom, swinging it at him. He rolled to the side, and held onto the chicken tighter. He turned racing across the kitchen and leaped up through the window…But his loot bag got caught and he jerked back. The broom hit his butt and he yelped, jerking on his bag more furiously…it dislodged and he fell from the window, chicken, loot and all. He turned hissing at the window once before darting into the shadows. He put the chicken in the bag, then panted…

There was a rustle and he snapped his head around, scanning the area….everything was still and silent and he blinked, looking around in confusion…However he shook it off and glanced at the moon…His time was running short and there was only enough time for one more house. He took a deep breath and looked around. He spotted the house Jennyanydots lives in away from the junkyard and shook his head. No Jellicle places. But time was running short and he needed to get home. He spotted a house and he tilted his head. It was dark, and he did not recognize this place. No Jellicle's lived here surely. So Jerrie darted across the road to the house…As he was about to enter through a window he stopped, looking at his bag…Not a chance he was going to get stuck by it again. He leaped back down and hid it in the bushes…He heard another rustle and he looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing….but the night was still and silent. He leaped up onto the window again and slipped inside, freezing and peering around…Nothing moved in the darkness, so he cautiously leaped down and slunk up the stairs towards the master bedroom…He was nearly there, standing in a hall with a bookshelf and a small table, when he suddenly heard something and realized he was being followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice hissed softly. Female by the sounds of it. He slowly turned around and spotted a she-cat. She was lithe with sleek completely black fur, and icy blue eyes. She also had a distinctive thin and barely visible scar over one eye. He blinked, his eyes widening innocently.

"Um, I lost something in here and I need to get it back." He lied easily. Her eyes narrowed and he knew she had not been fooled. She hissed and lunged towards him, eyes narrowed. He dove and rolled to the side before nimbly darting up the bookcase. He reached the top and looked down, only to see that surprisingly she was scaling it after him. He grabbed a nice china cup off the top shelf then leaped off the bookcase as she reached the top and swiped at him. He tucked and rolled, protecting the cup before he shot across the hall and into the master bedroom, hopefully to get something more valuable. But the mad queen was chasing after him like a demon. He blinked as he entered the room. There were two humans there, sleeping on the bed and he leaped onto the nightstand beside them, and held the cup up ready to break it. She froze and stared at him.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed quietly.

"Leave me alone and I won't break it and have these humans blame you." He hissed back. She growled, but remained still and stiff, and he reached over trifling with the jewelry box where she couldn't see. He found the biggest diamond he could then leaped all the way across the bed, right over the humans heads and landed on the other nightstand perfectly silently. Jerrie heard the queen gasp and he smirked. He leaped out the window and vanished into the shadows. He returned to the first window, only to find that his bag was gone. He snarled quietly then looked up at the moon, hanging lazily in the sky.

"Shit!" He spat. He turned tail and broke into a run back towards the Junkyard…He would just have to tell his sister that someone had stolen his stolen things, and tell her how much he had. He finally got back to the yard and ran into their shared den only to freeze completely in shock. She was lounging on a pillow, chewing on a chicken leg, and next to her lay her own bag, and…_His_! He gaped in shock before outrage rushed through him.

"That's cheating! You can't steal from me!" He growled furiously. Teazer simply smirked and shook her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say we couldn't steal from each other. I just said from the houses that anyone in the tribe stays in or their humans." Teazer purred innocently. Jerrie growled and scowled at her, sour at the fact that he had not thought of that.

Mungojerrie dropped the china cup and diamond on his sister and snatched a hunk of the chicken before stalking over to his bed and slumping down, devouring the chicken in rapid bites. He glared daggers at her as she giggled and snickered and with a grunt of annoyance he turned his back on her, curled up and fell asleep…A queen danced through his dreams, completely black fur, sleek and shining in the dim light, intense icy blue eyes, and a distinct barely visible scar over one eye…He woke up the next morning completely and utterly confused, and she was on his mind throughout the entire day. Who was that queen whom had been so relentless in her assault on him? He had to find out because she was driving him completely insane…

**Brit: Well then…That was interesting…This is an alternate version of HowAboutThat's one-shot The Ultimate Challenge. I advise reading it. The next chapter is all me…I don't know exactly what to say about the queen. She is sort of both of our OC now…HAT gave her color, and made her chase down the infamous Mungojerrie and generally brought her into the world of cats, but I gave her a scar, a back story, a name, a personality, and a part in Mungojerrie's life. So…The mysterious queen belongs to two people…yeah. Lol. Thanks for letting me do this HAT! I am all excited. :D**

**Mungojerrie: Why is this random cat plaguing my thoughts?**

**Brit: Oooohhh! You like her!**

**Jerrie: No…No I don't.**

**Brit: *waggles eyebrows* Riiiigggghhhhtttt…**

**Jerrie: *growls and crosses arms with a scowl* Please review. *stalks away***

**Brit: *rolls eyes* Drama queen. *jumps into a black hole* DAMMIT! HAT!**


End file.
